twinoidmushfandomcom-20200214-history
SDF
General Operation complaints SDF Moderators are Peanutz, Scout and Meadow For SDF penalty explanations/appeals please navigate to http://twinoid.com/tid/groupDiscuss and PM "EN Mush Mods". Due to the limited time logs are kept, we ask you to PM within 72 hours of the SDF penalty being assigned or we may not be able to investigate it. You may also PM using the method described above for general questions related to SDF. Where do my complaints go? Complaints are sent to the SDF Complaint system, and are handled by judges, a group of players and moderators. How are complaints handled? The complaints are generally treated once the game is over. Judges have access to the logs in the history and can assess the situation. It is necessary that three judges vote to accept the punishment or pardon said complaint. What happens in case of a guilty verdict? A notification will be sent by the SDF briefly explaining why you were punished. Depending on the severity of your actions, you will gain so-called "SDF score" points. When you have accumulated too many SDF points, you will be quarantined. Certain penalties may be subject to immediate quarantine. Quarantined? If you gain a certain amount of points from (past) reports, you will be quarantined immediately even if you are in a new ship. Additionally, you can not join a new casting group during the quarantine period. Explanation of your penalty If you do not understand your punishment or believe that you are being punished unfairly, you can appeal to a moderator via http://twinoid.com/tid/groupDiscuss and messaging "EN Mush Mods". The sooner you appeal/ask for the reasons of the verdict, the better we can review the evidence at hand. Remember that the moderator has access to all the logs of the game so don't bother trying to justify or find excuses in your case by arranging the truth to benefit yourself. If you complain in bad faith, or with ulterior nefarious intentions your complaint will have less weight. How to submit a report Simply report a message Want to report Chun throwing two grenades in a dorm? Jin Su human who kills Chun and Raluca (human)? Gioele who insults everyone? Select the message to report, click on the "Report" button. A pop-up window will open, choose the person to report it by clicking on it, fill out the reason for the report then click "send." At the end of the game you can still report said person when you see the chat at your death. How to choose which message to report To help judges in their work, report the message that directly applies to the issue. You also want to make sure that you fill out the report reason box with an accurate and complete description of the issue. Saying "it is anti-game" is not explicit, expand with a detailed reason at the minimum. A message with death as a reason "killed Chun" tells us that it was a griefing action. When the first post of a discussion wall is reported, we can see the comments made there easier, so it's nice to report the first message of the thread along with your comment and add details. Inaccurate reporting Not reporting the right message and/or giving a reason unrelated to the action may cause pardoning because the complaint is apparently unfounded. We do our best to analyze all situations, however, this work can not be done without your help. If you really want someone that is griefing or harassing players to be sanctioned appropriately, then make sure to report the correct text. What is valid to report? You can report players who do not respect the rules of Mush. Below is a non-exhaustive list of things you can report other players for: * A Mush who denounces himself or wants to be killed for not being Mush * A Mush denouncing his comrades (except in cases where it may save himself) * A Mush claiming or taking the serum himself * Playing against one's team: for example killing teammates without a reason * Dying voluntarily to leave the game (Suicide) * Rudeness, insults * Writing unbearable SMS or text-speak * Advertising (Casting recruitment is allowed once per game) * Someone who does not understand or speak the English language * Multi-account tags * Malicious return to Sol by a human Notes Although Mush is a social game, we're not here to solve your personal conflicts in the ship with other players. If your complaint is a "but, uh, do something, s/he is mean to me", but said player has done nothing wrong in the game to you or his/her team please do not use the report button. Screenshots can be used to describe a problem or ask questions about the game interface in the forum. Before you send a screenshot, be sure to crop or hide personal information, other windows or tabs open, etc. This includes your Mush character, room you are in, the chat window etc, anything that could give away which ship you are on. In multi-player games like Mush some might pressure you to show them a screenshot of your game page to "prove" your innocence or situation. Using screenshots in this way is not prohibited by the rules, but the roleplay element is immediately lost when using screenshots so it is considered not within the spirit of the game and is discouraged. Threatening or killing any player because they won't provide a screenshot, will be deemed "negative play" and the perpetrator will be punished! Inactivity (new players, players not communicating or playing) will not be sanctioned, do not report them. We do not want to sanction new players who might not be engaged. Learning to work around these players is part of our game. There will be times when ships fill slowly so we will expect that before ships fill and mush are chosen there may be neutral play. What it worth mentioning? Given the high number of complaints, we ask you all to think before using the report button. The complaint system should not be used as a means of pressure on another player. This type of attitude will be sanctioned appropriately. What will happen if my report is deemed unnecessary? If you are abusing the report system in order to force your way of play upon your crewmates or if you abuse the report system with illegitimate complaints, your complaint can be turned against you. So be sure to write the content of your complaint and detailed reason. Although it may make sense for you, it does not necessarily make sense for the judges.